85 Ways Phoebe Buffay is Totally Awesome
by AussieGal20
Summary: Exactly as the title describes, a list of 85 ways the loveable Phoebe Buffay from friends has made us laugh by being her totally awesome self. Please read and review.


**Hello everyone This list slowly made its way down the list of priorities but I finally finished it today.**

**If anyone has anymore ideas to add, let me know in a review, or PM me. You're contribution will be noted, I promise.**

**ENJOY!**

85 Ways Phoebe Buffay is totally awesome

Agreed with Joey when he said 'judge rules: nutterbutter'

She built a doll house with an aroma room

And an 'all edible' room with licorice and a tootsie roll-away bed

And a chimney with bubbles

She believed her grandmother when she said the recipe was given to her by a family member "Nestlé Tollhouse" (**In a French accent**)

She called guitar chords 'bear claw

And 'old grandma'

She was freaked out by the oven mitts Rachel was wearing, not Mrs. Whiskerson

She believed Joey when he told her that trees fulfill their Christmas destiny

And believed Chandler when he said 'for some of them, it's their only chance to see New York'

Dressed up for her gay husband

Married a gay man so he could get into the US

Dressed up for a date to a Nicks game

Called to apologize as a pigeon when she dropped the bowl of lottery tickets

Was more worried about breaking Monica's bowl than dropping the lottery tickets

Thought Monica calling her crying in the middle of the night was a mouse or a possum

But thought 'where would a mouse or a possum get the money to make a phone call'

She wanted to keep one of Frank and Alice's babies

And got Rachel to ask for her

She thought drinking lots of alcohol at a children's benefit would help the kids

Her logic was that there would then be less for the kids to drink

She confused Demi Moore with Dudley Moore

Thought Pheebs was 'what they called each other'

Thought Pete's kitchen was the nicest she had seen because the refrigerator told her to 'have a nice day'

She used the word 'Flimby's' when she can't remember where something or someone is

She thought it was fair for her to have to drag her stepdad around on the box of the bike

She thought small dinosaurs go 'ruff'

She used her nipples to get out of paying for tickets

She thought evolution was 'too easy'

Thought that opposable thumbs can be explained because the overlords needed them to steer their spacecrafts

She mugged Ross and kept his comics

And a cat's skull

She suggested they eat wax to survive

She convinced Ross to get tickets to Sting's concert by saying: 'Ross caaaaaaaan. Ross caaaaaaaan get me the tickets!'

She thought 'the police' were the band coming together for a reunion

She was the oven for her brothers' bun(s)

She pretended she was Joey's agent

She pretended to be Estelle **(when she died)**

She thought Ross and Rachel's love was like lobsters

She sang songs about her mums suicide and one about a snowman – which was also about her mum's suicide

She thought Joey really could hold his breath for almost 4 minutes

She was possessed by a dead lady's spirit

Brought a toy dog for Monica's doll house that was bigger than the house

Thought that radioactive waste underneath the house is an adequate explanation for the size of the dog

Brought a white cloth as a ghost for Monica's doll house

Thought that if the house was built on an ancient Indian burial ground, that would explain the presence of the ghosts

When she was pregnant with the triplets, she thought they were kicking each other

When she got hummus on her dress, she covered it with a Christmas bauble and said she'd be political and support Christmas

She offered to let Joey look down her shirt to cheer him up

She said to Parker: 'You're like Santa Claus on Prozac, at Disneyland, getting laid!'

She thought the animal control lady was going to put Marcel in gaol instead of Rachel

She used the word 'testosterony'

When she realized that 'sous' is French for 'under' she said 'I sousstand'

She didn't believe in gravity

Because she felt more like she was being pushed down instead of pulled

When Chandler said his father ran in friendship circles 'in drag shows in Vegas' she wanted to switch circles

She asked out guys 'thousands of times' then realized that didn't make her sound very good

She thought 'buffet' and 'Frankfurter' were signs to visit her father.

She thought passing a Macdonald's was a sign because Old Macdonald had a farm and her father is a pharmacist

She had a really awesome run that was a cross between Kermit the frog and the six million dollar man

She was happy with Joey and Chandler's Christmas gift of toilet seat covers

She thought "Spiderman" was Spiderman's real last name

Thought Ross was talking to Rachel's crotch when she was pregnant

And when he said 'I can't wait to hear your first words', she said 'Boy, that's some trick'

She thought she killed people by going to the dentist

And that the curse was getting stronger because it brought down Ugly Naked Guy (or so they thought)

She yelled at people when collecting money for charity because they peed in her bucket

She thought that if Monica blocked Rachel's nose and she blew in her mouth when she was pregnant 'the kid'll just pop right out of her'

When Monica told her that her parents spent the wedding fund, She thought they spent it on lunch

She thought Ross worked with dragons

And when Monica reminded her they were dinosaurs she said; "potayto, potahto"

She thought Ross was trying to kill her because he told a really boring story

She thought putting tea bags over your eyes would remove you wisdom

When she pretended to be Swedish, she said her name was Ikea

She confused George Stephanopoulos with Big Birds friend Snufflupagus

She memorized Ranion's new theory of species' variegation in segmented arthopods to freak Ross out

And Ross' paper on punctuated equilibrium in the Devonian era

When Rachel was pregnant and needed help getting up off the toilet, she thought she could get out of it by saying 'no one's here'

She was angry at Ross, and couldn't remember why

And eventually remembered that was because he called her boring when they were playing chess on a lake and then he took off his costume and was actually Cameron Diaz

And then she realized that she realized that it was a dream. (**She has really cool dreams**)

She made her own shoes

And thought she sounded sexy when she had a cold

And thought Ross was good at playing the keyboard

And Finally

She told Joey his stage name should be "Flameboy"

**After about a year, this list is finally finished! **

**I hope you had a little giggle or big laugh like I did,**

**Please review.**

**For those who also read my story Wife Swap, I am currently working on the next chapter and hope to have it finished a about a week.**

**xoxo AussieGal20**


End file.
